


Just A Train Ride

by CrossedQuills



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Molestation, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Train Sex, part of him enjoys it, risk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 22:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossedQuills/pseuds/CrossedQuills
Summary: Prompto and Noctis have been gradually daring each other to do increasingly risky/sexy things ever since they started dating. One day their dare goes in a direction that neither of them expected. READ THE TAGS!





	Just A Train Ride

JUST A TRAIN RIDE

*warnings for Non-con/Dub-con*

*based loosely on ‘that scene’ from TSF Monogatari*

 

Ignis was going to fucking kill them, or more specifically, he was going to kill Prompto for putting Noctis up to this.

It has started off as a stupid series of dares. Neither one of them knew what had started them exactly, but somewhere early on Noctis had dared Prompto to wear makeup to school. A quick trip to the store and some online tutorials and Prompto arrived at school the next day with some natural foundation, mascara, faint eyeliner, and he’d even tweezed his eyebrows. It was subtle enough that nobody really knew he was wearing it, but a few people did mention that he looked good that day.

Confidence boosted, the dares just ramped up from there.

The two of them had been having sex in secret by their senior year, so it wasn’t a huge jump for Prompto to dare Noct to wear panties to school. The Prince not only wore panties, but they were nice ones too.

Noctis rebutted by daring Prompto to wear panties and his hair clipped back in a barrette combined with the makeup.

By now a few people in their class, along with several teachers, were aware of the dares going on between the Prince and his closest friend (the G rated ones anyway), so they rarely batted an eye when Prompto came into school wearing a cat ear headband or Noctis wore his pajamas on casual Friday.

Whenever someone not in the know asked, the answer was always, “It’s for a dare.” Most people just chuckled and carried on with their day after that.

After doing this for the better part of six months, and their graduation only a few weeks away, Noctis had been thinking of a really good one.

So, one afternoon, after a particularly amazing romp with his best-friend-turned-lover, Noctis rolled to Prompto’s side, still basking in the glow, and said “I dare you to wear the girls uniform to school next week.”

Eyes wide, Prompto looked like he was going to back down, but soon his look of shock morphed into a wolfish grin. He could do better than that. “How about _you_ wear a girl’s uniform, panties included.” He wiggled his eyebrows. “You’ve still got those dark blue lacy ones, right?”

Noctis sucked his lower lip, seemingly debating. “I might still have them somewhere, but only if you wear those white ones with the chocobo footprints on them I got you for your 18th birthday.”

Prompto rolled to face Noctis, already getting hard again despite the fact that they’d just finished a few moments ago. His recovery time was ridiculous and thinking of Noct in a skirt and panties wasn’t helping. “How about… How about all those things and we take the train home.”

This caught Noctis off guard. At school the staff and other students were aware of their shenanigans, and Ignis normally drove them to and from school. But out in public there was a very real chance that the tabloids might recognize them. The Prince of Insomnia in a skirt was the last thing Noctis needed his father to see on the front page. “Tell you what,” he said, “I’ll do it only if you do it with me _and_ we gotta wear makeup and do our hair or something. I don’t want people recognizing me on the ride home.”

“Fair enough,” said Prompto. “Just tell Iggy we’re going to the arcade after school next Friday. We can change after gym.”

“Deal.”

As Friday crept closer and closer, Prompto waited for Noctis to come up to him and tell him that he was out of the dare. That it was going too far and they would most certainly get caught. Alas, the conversation never came. Friday afternoon, after gym class, Noctis walked up to Prompto and handed him a uniform. “Found them in the lost and found. I think this one’s your size.”

“W-wow, Noct. We’re really doing this, aren’t we?”

“You bet.” He pulled down the hem of his own gym shorts to reveal a set of dark blue lace. “Did you bring yours?”

Prompto gulped. “It’s in my bag, yeah.”

Noctis looked around, making sure nobody else was around to hear him. “You have any other _supplies_ too?”

To that, Prompto blinked. He did normally carry a few condoms and packets of lube around in his backpack, but that was mostly due to the fact that he didn’t want his parents to find them on the odd chance they went into his room. “Uhhh, yeah.”

“Good… why don’t you prep yourself a bit. I’ve been thinking about this all week and if we make it back to the apartment without being recognized I want to wreck you the minute we get in the door.”

Prompto’s heart raced at the thought. Noctis was always more of a pillow princess when it came to the bedroom. Hearing him talk dirty sent a fresh shock of courage and arousal through him. He hoped his erection wouldn’t be visible under the skirt.

Leaning in, Prompto risked kissing Noct while they were tucked in the locker alcove, biting his lower lip as he did. “You got it.”

After a quick shower and a very thorough prep job in one of the bathroom stalls, Prompto pinned his hair to one side with some barrettes and threw on some eye shadow and mascara. Giving himself a last onceover in the mirror, he took a deep breath and went back out for the last class of the day.

A few points and giggles from their classmates aside they managed to get out of school and to the train station without incident. Noctis had pulled his hair up in a high ponytail. There wasn’t much hair to tie back, but the look was so different from his regular style it took Prompto a second to recognize him too.  

This might actually work.

Prompto and Noctis crammed into one corner of the train as the rush hour commuters started to fill the car to maximum capacity. The whole train stank of too many brands of cologne and body odor from the sheer amount of business men that flooded the space. It wasn’t long before the crowd had Noct’s chest pressed against the far window with Prompto right along side him.

Well… at least they had a view.

About five minutes after the car was turned into a sardine can, Prompto heard Noctis give a sharp gasp. He turned to his friend only to see his eyes wide and his face flushed from his collar bones to his hairline. He gasped again before sucking on his lower lip to silence himself.

“Hey, you alright?”

“Fuck… Prom. At least wait till we get back to the apartment.” He gasped again, fogging up the window.

Brow furrowing, Prompto held up both of his hands. “Dude, I’m not doing anything.”

Noct’s face contorted from arousal to panic. Prompto didn’t know someone’s face could go from completely flushed to a sheet of white so fast. “Prom,” he whispered. “Someone’s got their hand on my ass. I don’t think I can -ah!- say anything without someone noticing who I am? What do I do?”

Wracking his brain, Prompto looked up into the throng of business suits, trying to figure out who was essentially molesting his friend, but it was such a dense sea of gray, blue, and black suits he couldn’t make out a source. Nobody was actively looking at them or even paying attention.

So Prompto did the first thing he could think of. He wedged himself in the space immediately behind Noct and the throng of business men. Holding his arms up he put his hands on the glass window on either side of Noctis, effectively acting as a barrier on all sides.

“Prom, what are you-”

“Don’t worry about it. It’s my fault we’re on this stupid train. I won’t let anyone touch-” His words died on his lips when an insistent hand slid over the orb of his ass over the skirt, giving a hard squeeze before dipping lower and sliding beneath the fabric. “-you.” Calloused fingers traced the inside of his thigh an instant before Prompto brought his legs together as tight as he could. Still, the fingers crept their way further north until they began to lift his skirt and trace the elastic edge of his panties.

Prompto squeezed his thighs together further, but suddenly the train gave a violent shift as it went around a corner, causing him to stumble and move one foot to catch himself. This was all the man behind him needed to slip a finger up under the fabric and begin to tease Prompto’s already lubed ass.

The fact that the stranger could clearly tell by this point that Prompto wasn’t actually a girl didn’t seem to deter him. On top of the fact that Prompto had thoroughly did the same thing to himself less than an hour ago (with extra lube for good measure) probably gave the entirely contradictory impression that Prompto was trying to convey.

It’s really hard to say, ‘don’t touch me’ when a stranger’s fingers are already circling your pre-prepared, lubricated asshole.

That and the fact that the entire act was making Prompto achingly hard.

Noct could feel it pressing against his ass, no doubt.

“Prompto…” Noct whispered. His ears and neck burning hot just inches from Prompto’s lips. “What’s happening? Is he hurting you?”

“No…Not really…” Prompto half-lied as the stranger ground his own hardening member into Prompto’s hip as he slowly began to insert a finger, inch by inch, until he was buried to the knuckle.

If Prompto was being completely honest with himself -and his internet browser history would prove it- the whole scene was hitting so many buttons that it was making his head spin. It should be wrong on so many levels, and to be honest it really was. He didn’t know this man, they were out in public, not to mention what the man was doing was both immoral and _illegal_. Still, Prompto couldn’t help but dip his head into Noct’s shoulder and moan when the stranger added another digit and began to finger fuck him in earnest.

Whomever was behind him had _thick_ fingers and somehow knew exactly how to curl them to hit his prostate with every rough thrust of his wrist. Prompto could already feel his chocobo print panties get wet where his head was leaking all over them.

When a third finger was added Prompto bit into the fabric of Noct’s uniform, unable to contain his moans any further.

“Prom,” Noctis whispered and put a hand over Prompto’s as he pressed it into the window.

“I’m sorry,” Prompto whispered as his erection ground into Noct’s hip. He was so ashamed that he was enjoying this, especially with his boyfriend pressed hard against him while it was happening. “Sorry sorry sorry. It just…”

Suddenly the fingers withdrew and the loss combined with relief made Prompto’s knees go slack.

The train slowed to a halt at the Financial District station, letting a few passengers off while yet more flooded on. Was this the strangers stop? Was it over?

Soon enough the train began to move again and with it returned the strange set of hands on his ass. As the stranger moved his panties aside again Prompto braced himself for the fingers to return, but gasped in shock when he realized that there were two hands on his ass, pulling his cheeks apart as something else rubbed insistently against his abused hole.

“Oh fuck… Noct… He’s-” The hands around his cheeks grasped painfully hard as the thick cock began to slide into him, inch by torturous inch. At some point Prompto realized that the man was at least wearing a condom (thank the Six!), but he was still bigger than Noctis. Bigger than any of the modest toys he had back at his own apartment.

The shame that he was enjoying this was beginning to be blotted out completely as his libido took over. It was only his arms around Noctis, shielding him, that kept Prompto’s legs from giving out completely.

Prompto opened his eyes and looked up into the reflection of the window and made eye contact with another man to his right. The look of surprise on the other stranger’s face gave Prompto a glimmer of hope. There was no way he didn’t know what was happening. Maybe he would step in and stop this? They wouldn’t have to risk Noct’s exposure after all.

Sure, enough the other man shimmied through the crowd to the stranger behind him, who had already picked up the pace with the bump and sway of the train as it raddled down the tracks.

Prompto watched in the reflection as the other man put a hand on the stranger’s shoulder and leaned in to say something. This was it, it was over.

“My turn next,” he whispered.

Horror shot though Prompto.

The stranger currently inside him shoved the other man with his well-tailored elbow. “Fuck off. This one’s mine.” His breath was hitching as he whispered to his associate. “Our station is next. Maybe you can have the dark haired one if they get off at our stop too.” He leaned in and wrapped a hand around Prompto’s front, releasing his cock from the confines of the panties and stroking it quickly. “What do you think, Blondie? Wanna come home with us and continue getting fucked out? You clearly like it. Your girlfriend can come too if she wants.”

 _Girlfriend_? Oh, Noctis. They hadn’t recognized him. Thank the Six.

Prompto tried to find the words to say no, but his voice was failing him as he toed the edge of orgasm as the stranger grew bolder. The thrusts were getting erratic, but every third or fourth thrust it hit Prompto’s prostate dead-on.

The train shifted around another turn, causing the stranger to thrust especially deep.

Prompto fell over the edge hard. He came all over the inside of his skirt as the stranger continued to fuck him in rough, shallow thrusts. If it wasn’t for the man’s hard grip on his cock and ass he would have fallen to the floor.

Finally, the train began to slow as it approached the station, but the stranger didn’t stop. He just slowed to a crawl along with the train and whispered to his friend. “I’ll meet you in a little bit, I think I need one more stop to finish. This one’s just too sweet to rush.”

“No…” Prompto eeked out as the train came to a full halt.

The strangers friend in the reflection looked chagrined at his associates choice, but none the less he picked up his suitcase and prepared to disembark. When the doors chimed to open the friends expression paled. “Shit…Hey, tuck your dick in. There’s a Glaive getting on.”

“Are you serious? I’m almost-”

“Now!”

Suddenly the cock inside Prompto vanished as did the hands supporting him.

In one swift movement Noctis turned around and wrapped his arms around Prompto’s waist, guiding him to the blessedly vacated seat next to the window. “Prompto. Prom, are you alright?”

The inside of his skirt was sticky and his ass was sore and dripping lube down the inside of his leg, but “I…I think I’m okay.” He really wasn’t sure if he was lying or not, but watching the outline of the stranger vacate the train along with his business pals certainly improved things.

The position in the car was instead filled by the form of a man Prompto had only seen pictures of in the training room of the Citadel.

“Yeah… yeah I found them. I’ll escort them back.” Nyx said as he returned his phone to his pocket and crossed his arms, looking down at them. “Well… this is unexpected. You’re supposed to be at the arcade… and in pants.”

Noctis looked up at the senior Glaive with more relief than annoyance. “How did you even find us?”

Nyx shook his head. “You seriously think we don’t have ways of tracking the Prince of Insomnia within its walls? You have a tracking device in your backpack. Ignis activated it when he went by the arcade to get you and you weren’t there. He’s shitting himself looking for you.”

“Sorry,” said Noct. “I guess you’re escorting me home?”

Nyx nodded. “Where your mother hen will be waiting.”

“You think we can stop by Prom’s house first? Get a change of clothes?”

Prompto was thankful that the Glaive was paying more attention to Noct than him. He was pretty sure he was making a mess of the seat beneath him.

Nyx shrugged. “Yeah, sure. Far be it for me to question His Highness’s kinks. Your secret’s safe with me.”

“Thanks, Nyx.”

 _Yes_ , Prompto thought, _Thank you_.

 

~X~X~X

Not my best work, but this kinky plot-bunny has been hopping around my head all week. Thanks again to Crowbi/Ardynspubes for collaborating to do the art for this too. It was a blast.


End file.
